Three years later
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Three years later, the group decided to have an official reunion. Some things changes and some things remains the same. They are going to find out that this might not be a bad thing. New plot, new adventures. Yurita, FlynnEstelle, onesided KarolRita
1. First time in three years

I had originally planned to update a chapter on my 'Rita's sanctuary' fic but I decided to try out this multi chapter fic because of my returned obsession with Yurita XD It is as though it goes off and on at random times especially now I'm still in love with Hetalia Axis Powers. I do hope I can continue to finish up this fic and I would need your support as part of my inspirations! Your joy of reading my fic is my joy of writing it. And now, I present you Rita in three years later! (Drawn by me so it doesn't really look good Bl)

http: / / darkzerogal. deviantart. com/ # / d3e1lus

I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

* * *

><p>Ever since Brave Vesperia had defeated Duke, the group went their separate ways. Yuri, Karol and Judith, the original members of Brave Vesperia, moved to Dahngrest and were constantly receiving requests from their loyal customers. Patty and Raven sometimes went along to assist them. It was saddening for the people of the Lower quarter to see Yuri go but the inn manager had promised to keep his room vacant as long as he is alive. Although Yuri would never admit it, he was somewhat touched by them.<p>

On the other hand, Flynn and Estelle remained in Zaphias. Rita was also invited by Estelle to live with her at the castle and since Aspio had been destroyed by Tarqaron, she has nowhere else to go if you don't count her destroyed research laboratory which she hadn't been bothered to fix it up. While Estelle and Flynn were busy at the castle, Rita sometimes set out on a mini lone adventure to the nearest ruins she could find, hoping to research more about the newly developed mana believing that it could be of use just as much or if not more than aer.

Of course, Brave Vesperia had visited them occasionally when they were taking day offs from their work but Rita had been out frequently that she didn't even get a chance to catch a glimpse of them, merely grumbled that they should've stayed longer if they wanted to see her. But Estelle knew better. Rita had missed them just as much as she does. And now three years later, their official reunion will take place at the Lower quarter's bar.

"Are you sure that she is going to come?" Karol asked, a little unbelieving.

"Of course she would. I'm sure she missed all of you just as much as I do." Estelle tried to convince. Even though they don't talk very frequently but occasionally, she had already knew how Rita was like. "And she promised that she would be back right after she is finished with her business."

"Business, huh. Looks like she's even busier than us." Yuri said, amused and curious as to what Rita had been up to. After all, if Rita is deeply involved into something, that must have been a really damn interesting business she is taking care of.

Judith laughed softly, "I don't expect Rita to just sit still at one place."

"Ya might be right. Sittin' still and actin' like a good kid just ain't Rita's style." Raven mused.

"I assure you that she had changed a lot." Flynn pointed out, "You will know once you see her."

"Why? Does she has a boyfriend?" Patty grinned but it became into a painful squeal when someone smacked the back of her head.

"Please, who would waste time finding boyfriends when you have so much thing to learn."

Everyone looked up in confusion at the voice except for Estelle and Flynn who simply smiled at the newcomer. She has light brown hair which is up till below her chest and her bangs long enough to cover half her eyes. The costume she wore is a dead giveaway though.

Karol took a look at her before raising an eyebrow and spoke in a meek and careful tone. "Who are you?"

"Rita Mordio, you squirt." Rita hissed and smacked the back of his head.

"Owww!"

"Oh Rita." Judith stood up and laughed, motioning her to Rita's seat beside her. "You changed so much… well, not really after you smacked Karol and Patty over their heads. But you do look different." Judith mused.

Rita plopped onto her chair. "All of you have the same idiotic faces on you though."

"Still as mean as ever, eh? Ya had just crushed the old man's hope of you becomin' more like an adult." Raven joked.

"What was that, old man? Did I just hear someone say that they want to die?" Rita held out her fist with a vein popping on her forehead.

"But I'm surprised! You actually looked like a girl!" Karol exclaimed.

Rita glared at him, "I'm surprised YOU haven't changed a bit, squirt."

"Go easy on the boss, will you? After all, Brave Vesperia wouldn't be so successful if it weren't for him." Yuri chuckled as Karol puffed out his chest in pride.

Rita snorted, "Yeah right. The day Karol actually does something tremendously helpful to the guild is the day I believe that he saved the world alone."

"Ouch, that got to hurt boss."

Karol huffed, "You're still as prickly as a cactus."

"Do you want me to set your hair on fire?" Rita threatened, holding out her fist.

Estelle cocked her head in confusion. "Fire? Rita, did you forget that we gave up our blastia three years ago and none of us could use any form of magic?" She asked in case Rita had forgotten that fact. It had happened quite often the first few months Rita first stayed with them.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Of course I remember. But the thing is, I just found out how to use mana the same way as we use aer. Only it would require more effort."

"I see the genius mage has been doing her homework." Yuri grinned.

"So tell us, how do ya do it?" Raven asked, leaning over the table in interest.

Rita frowned and bopped his head, "Not now and not here, old man. I plan to keep this confidential and only share with the rest of you before I can fully confirm what I had just found out. I still haven't gave it a test yet…" Rita trailed off, shifting her gaze towards Karol.

Karol backed away at her stare, "H-Hey, you're not planning to use me, are you?"

"I doubt a squirt like you can hold out anyway." Rita shook her head.

"What are you planning to do?" Flynn asked instead.

"I'll work on it tonight so in the meantime, don't tell anyone and that includes the people in the castle and his highness. Who knows what kind of strange ideas might pop up in their heads." Rita answered offhandedly.

Flynn chuckled and nodded.

"I never knew Flynn could actually keep a secret from Ioder." Yuri pointed out.

Flynn frowned slightly at the casual usage of his highness's name but decided not to comment on that. "It should be fine as long as Lady Estellise is aware of the plan. Rightfully, I'm more of Lady Estellise's bodyguard."

Estelle nodded, "I'm sure Flynn won't tell anyone."

"Is it me or has the atmosphere between the both of you became much more lovin'?" Raven grinned, wriggling his eyebrows making the two of them blush.

"The both of you're dating?" Patty pushed.

Estelle's eyes widened, "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about! Fl-Flynn is just my very very good friend!" She defended.

"Is that so?" Yuri glanced at Flynn, smirking teasingly at the blushing Commandant.

"I swear the both of them gets so mushy that I have to take time off the castle." Rita complained while Flynn and Estelle both gave her horrified looks. "I'm kidding. Just look at them. Do they look like the type who would wise up and confess?"

"Rita!"

Judith laughed, "It seems that the group has became even more lively."

"Yeah." Karol laughed as well before joining in with the others who were continuously teasing Flynn and Estelle throughout their meal.

* * *

><p>Since Brave Vesperia is on leave, they were able to stay at Zaphias for a few days. Estelle had offered them to stay in her castle but only Karol, Raven, Judith and Patty accepted it while Yuri preferred to stay at the Lower quarter. He planned to sleep in the room that the innkeeper had promised to keep vacant for him. After all, he would feel bad if he were to stay somewhere else when the innkeeper had took the trouble to keep it free. Estelle felt like she had to said something but merely shook her head and told him to have a good night instead before heading in the castle with the rest.<p>

"Man, this makes me owe the innkeeper the nth time." Yuri mumbled to himself and opened the door to his room with the key the innkeeper had been more than glad to hand it over to him. When he stepped in, he found himself almost get his head whacked out of his body by a flying book. "Just my luck. I already have a robber in my house." Yuri complained as he took the book off his face…

and saw Rita turning her head around to stare at him.

"First a thief and now a robber. Do I look like a person who would do such a worthless crime like you?" Rita retorted.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "Well if it isn't the bundle of sunshine, what brings you here?"

"The mages in the castle has to use their own research laboratory and I wasn't particularly keen in staying in the same room as them, especially that green apple head who is obviously still holding a grudge." Rita shrugged, "I asked the innkeeper and she allowed me to use this room after I explained I knew you."

"And she just had to believe you." Yuri let out a fake groan.

Rita threw a book at him, "Be sad all you want but I'm claiming this spot of the room."

Yuri shrugged and sat down his things on the floor. "Hey, I'm not going to complain here. I'd rather have a girl I known for life," The last four words was sarcastic by the way, "than someone I barely knew. It's a good thing the innkeeper didn't let anyone I'm not familiar with in this room or else I might just take up Estelle's offer."

"Or you can just bum around under the bridge." Rita suggested.

"Do I really look like that sort of person to you?"

"Frankly, yes."

Yuri merely shook his head and plopped onto the bed. "I'm not even going to argue with you on that. I'm too tired." He grumbled while Rita snorted at his lack of energy before returning to her books. "What about you? Are you actually going to stay up the whole night?"

"Of course, this is too intriguing to ignore." Rita mumbled with her nose buried in her book.

"Wow." Yuri cheered sarcastically, "I can't wait to find out."

"I'm sure you can't." Rita shot back just as sarcastic. "The sooner I can figure this thing out, the sooner things could return the way things were when we had blastia and aer. I have to find some sort of instrument that could replace the blastia in absorbing the mana and capable of converting it into spells, shields and many more."

Yuri made some sort of noise from deep within his throat. "I'll leave the brains to you then, genius."

"Glad to know that you're so helpful."

"Always." Yuri waved his arm lazily and yawned.

"Lazy pig."

"Crazy scientist."

The both of them chuckled and laughed at their own behavior for a few moments. It's both strange and heartwarming that some things just never change. It's as though they're living in the past once again. Their antics, their reactions towards each other and their bonds. They still remained the same.

"Still as cocky as ever, I see." Rita huffed after clearing her throat while her face flushed with embarrassment after revealing her enjoyment in this whole thing.

Yuri shrugged, "I feel no need to change and I can say the same for you as well. Glad you're still the same. I worry for the world if Rita Mordio loses her feisty attitude." He smirked, propping his arm on the bed and rested his cheek on his palm, gazing at Rita with a face that could make anyone blush and Rita is no different.

"Sh-Shut up." Rita blushed and threw a book at his face.

"Ow! You're still as violent too. Even without a blastia." Yuri rubbed his nose while tossing the book on the table.

Rita simply huffed and turned away, pretending to be absorbed in her book again. "It's your fault for being an idiot." She mumbled.

"I really don't understand what I had said or done defines me as idiot." Yuri groaned, "Maybe it's just that you've bad judging."

"Don't question me." Rita waved the book in her hand threatening, as if ready to throw at Yuri's head if he were to make any more comments. "I'm trying to concentrate on my work here. Aren't you tired? Go to sleep and never wake up."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "I'm hurt and weren't you the one who looked all over the place for me after I fell off Zaude?"

Rita blushed at the memory and stuttered a little in response. "I-I just want to pound some sense into you for making Estelle worry. Nothing more! Don't you dare go thinking that I actually like you or anything because I don't!"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Bet you're." Yuri grinned and turned over so that his back is facing her.

Rita huffed and threw another book lightly at his back. "Idiot." She mumbled, her face still flushed with pink as she returned to her book. Half of the night were focused on the book and the other half was focused on Yuri's sleeping face. Rita didn't know why but she found herself unable to pull her gaze from Yuri's face for quite some time. It is as though the emotions she felt for him during their travels before had came back only now she is actually legal.

* * *

><p>Well, this is for those who didn't read the introduction before diving into the fic XD<p>

http: / / darkzerogal. deviantart. com/ # / d3e1lus - future Rita

Please do leave reviews. Thank you.


	2. Embarrassment and apologies

Sorry for the kind of long wait, guys. Been busy doing stuff like drawing and attempting to finish up school work. And I apologize if this chapter is kind of crappy too, I kind of wrote it at an ungodly hour at night XD I had to try and update before I forget about it.

**oange: Thank you! I prefer them in their character but a little bit of editing because of the three years later thing. Of course, those who have to mature will mature XD I'm so sorry! I just couldn't figure out my own mistakes Dx**

I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

* * *

><p>Rita woke up to the sun shining down onto her face. Damn, she wasn't planning on falling asleep but at least she managed to produce something useful. Something definitely worth spending the night over. She sat up and stretched her arms before realizing that she was on the bed. Weird, she could've sworn she was spending the whole night at the desk. After all, how can she even think about going to bed when Yuri happened to be lying on it? Where is that devil anyway?<p>

Thinking that he must've went out on his own, Rita simply got off the bed and decided to question him later. She had things she had to do like a normal person after all. And so, she went to the bathroom, open the door and would've fainted if she weren't still half asleep.

"You could've just asked, you know?" Yuri's sarcastic tone echoed in her ears along with the sound of water.

Pretty much self-explanatory.

Rita gave a loud yelp and quickly slammed the door shut before turning around and leaned against it. _WHY IS HE IN THE SHOWERS THIS EARLY? _Rita thought angrily while feeling like sinking down beneath land. That well trained body, well toned skin, water droplets clinging onto them that created much more effect on the mage. After waiting for only a minute of two, Yuri emerged from the bathroom with a simply towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked down at the blushing Rita and raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for me? You shouldn't have…" He said in a pretty smug tone.

Rita glared up at him, "Shut it! I wouldn't be this scarred if you had remembered to lock the door!"

"The door has a lock?"

"WHY WOULDN'T IT?"

"The only lock this room has is the main door. This is a room for a single person after all." He simply pointed out and went to his clothes which were lying conveniently at the floor. He turned her head and glanced at her, "Do you really want to see me getting changed that badly?"

Rita's response was rushing into the bathroom and slammed in shut. "AS IF."

Yuri shook his head and chuckled, starting to get changed in his regular clothes. Why was Rita's reaction so cute and enraged anyway? He was only trying to tease him. He could've sworn he saw some tears coming out from her eyes. Being an isolated researcher must be pretty innocent and tough, huh. Not that she was going to stay that way if she were to be with him everyday.

"Perverted, ridiculous, idiotic, absurd…" The list just went on and on from the bathroom.

He had to admit teasing Rita could be more interesting than getting their own reactions out of the group. Except for Karol who would probably let out a girly scream before falling onto the ground in shock. It's as if they were TRYING to be innocent. Soon, Rita emerged from the bathroom wearing her usual robe.

"Not going to shower?" Yuri inquired.

"I was going to until I found out that there is no freaking lock on the door." Rita shot back, "I'll just have to take it at Estelle's place."

"It's not like I'm going to peek, you know. I'm not you."

Rita's face flushed at the memory and started to punch him with her little fists. "I WASN'T PEEKING! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WOULD TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER IN THE MORNING! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS BEING A CREEP!"

Yuri held out his hands in defense, not really affected by her punches. "Okay, okay, it was my fault, okay?" He chuckled lightly.

Rita huffed and panted, glaring up at him. "You should've realized that earlier."

"Hmm," Yuri shrugged, "I was the victim in case you haven't noticed."

"You mean MY EYES were the victims." Rita folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "Please, anyone who sees you naked would've screamed and run ten miles away from you." _Maybe because they couldn't take it… _Rita thought as a small blush spread across her cheeks again before shaking that thought out of her head.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "So I assume that you liked it seeing that you were waiting for me outside the bathroom?"

"I was too horrified to even move!" Rita lied.

Yuri rolled his eyes and nodded lightly, "Uh huh. And I believe everything you say. But just an advice, you'd look more believable if you weren't blushing now." He grinned, knowing full well that Rita was more embarrassed than angry.

"GAH! That's it! We're going to Estelle's place NOW." She growled and stomped out of the room.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied casually, gathering his equipments and items.

* * *

><p>The breakfast at Estelle's was really awkward and tense. The source being Rita who was glaring at Yuri with all her might, Karol who was sitting beside her became kind of nervous at her facial expression, Estelle who was trying to figure out why was Rita mad, Flynn who was looking at Yuri as if he did something wrong AGAIN and Judith who held a very knowing look. Raven and Patty just ate as usual, not being affected by such tense atmosphere being either too young or too old.<p>

"Did something happen between the both of you?" Estelle asked curiously.

Rita suddenly spluttered, "Nothing. Nothing happened. Yeah."

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Karol pointed out, regaining his composure after Rita dropped her glare.

"I said it's nothing!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuri inquired, chewing on his food while looking at Flynn from the corner of his eyes. "For your information, I was the victim this time. In the morning, Rita-" His words were cut off when Rita slapped a hand over his mouth, making him choke on his food.

Rita glared at the others, "He said NOTHING."

Flynn nodded hesitantly, knowing that Rita was hell bent on not revealing anything. Plus, Yuri was kind of on the brink of death right now. "Alright, we shall not pursue this matter but… I don't think Yuri can last very long." He pointed out.

"Oh." Rita removed her hand. After all, it's not good to kill someone in a noble's house.

"Gee, thanks a lot. I thought I would be happy to see my parents up there." Yuri said sarcastically after he had recovered. "And here I thought I was being nice to you after I carried you onto the bed when you were asleep."

Estelle blinked, "The both of you were in the same room?"

"Don't you remember, Estelle? Yuri declined your invitation because he wanted to live in his old place." Judith reminded.

"And Rita had been spending her nights at Yuri's even before they came." Flynn added as Estelle nodded in understanding.

Raven grinned, "So… what happened between the two of you at a small confined room? Were you sleeping together after Yuri carried you to the bed?"

"Where else would I sleep?" Yuri asked.

"W-What? Y-You mean we were sharing the same bed?" Rita stuttered, the red color coming back onto her cheeks. Even it had sounded as thought it was a bad thing from her mouth, she was secretly hoping that it was true.

"B-But they can't share the same bed!" Karol exclaimed, earning odd looks from all of them making him slunk back onto his seat. "I-I mean, Rita is a girl and Yuri is a guy. What if something had happened?" Karol asked hesitantly.

Rita looked at him with a very strange look. "WHAT do you think would happen?"

"Please boss, Rita is only 18." Yuri pointed out uninterestedly.

"That makes it even wrong!" Karol exclaimed.

Rita slapped his hand over his head. "What are you talking about? There isn't even a chance that we would be even doing," Rita gagged for real this time. "THAT. I don't know how you even came to this conclusion but erase that off your mind this instance! That goes for all of you as well!"

Judith giggled, "My, is Rita nervous?"

"I'M NOT!"

"By the way, Rita walked in on me while I was showering."

Numerous gasps of shock, surprise and awe sounded across the dining hall. The only one who didn't even utter out anything was Rita who was both trying to control her temper and regain her composure. That creep just had to mention that very scene in front of everyone.

"How was it?" Judith asked first, "Any detailed information you would like to share?"

"Ju-Judith!" Estelle gasped, turning to Rita. "L-Let's not mention about this… Rita doesn't look very good."

Rita gave a cry of anger before stomping out of the dining hall. "Gah! Say whatever you want! I'm out of here!" She growled, slamming the door shut behind her. The whole group simply looked at the direction she headed off, an even more awkward atmosphere clouding above their heads.

"I think you made her mad." Karol pointed out hesitantly.

Flynn sighed, "Yuri, you should know that Rita isn't a person who… likes things like this to be revealed."

"Nah, it's fine." Yuri reassured, while trying to conjure up things that he could talk to her later. Mostly apologize of course. He had known that Rita was a very reserved person and telling out things that embarrasses her must've been a hard hit on her. "I'm done." Yuri declared and headed out of the door as well.

-x-

Outside, Rita was stomping slash pacing around angrily on the grass beneath her feet. For a reserved person like her, embarrassing information like this had to be kept top secret. Maybe she went a little too far but she couldn't control her emotions. She was sure that she was going to receive teasing then eventually leading her to accidentally admitting that she actually liked that ex-knight. That was something she wouldn't like to experience ever. It makes her heart race and she would go into a state of panic.

No one would probably understand anyway. She just became 18 and thought that it might be a step forward but for some reason, she just couldn't imagine them being together. Yuri should be around 24 or 25 by now and the age gap is huge. Plus, there were females like Estelle and Judith who she was sure would catch Yuri's attention more than he does with her. Patty isn't much of a problem since she had dropped her 'flirting' with Yuri. And even if Estelle were to like Flynn, Judith was way out of her league.

This whole thing is just a bunch of messed up plot!

"Rita?"

"AH!" Rita jumped when Yuri suddenly came behind her. She quickly turned around and glared at him. "And what are you trying to do? Scare me to death after not being satisfied making fun of me in front of the group?" Rita hissed but the back of her mind was filled with guilt. She knew Yuri wasn't the kind who would do something like that if he knew it would hurt the other party.

"I'm afraid our genius would be hard to beat, much less kill." He chuckled before looking at her. "About that, I…"

Rita raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "What?"

"It's kind of difficult to say…"

"Why don't you just try spitting it out?" Rita retorted, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.

Is she on her menses? Yuri thought before shaking his head and sighed. "I didn't know that it would hurt so well," Yuri glanced away, "Sorry I guess." Damn, he wasn't good at this sort of thing. Even Rita knew his apology didn't sound like an apology back when they had first met.

"I guess?" Rita repeated, already understood what he was trying to say. But it was nice to have him take his own medicine. "You mean you weren't even sure?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. Why are women such difficult creatures? "Fine, I'm sorry."

Rita glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, grinning on the inside. "You're sorry, eh? You don't sound very sorry to me."

She was surprised when Yuri suddenly pulled her body against her. Estelle taught him that a hug would be the best method to apologize, which isn't very true since people could name many much better ways to accomplish the task. _It's either that or having her steaming mad whenever she sees me. _Yuri thought. He became curious when Rita didn't response as her body grew stiff at the sudden show of affection. It wasn't as though Yuri was a very huggy person too. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Rita? You okay down there?" He asked.

Rita managed to stutter out a few words.

"Speak properly."

"W-Why did you h-hug me?" Rita's eyes were wide in shock as she looked up at him but not trying to break free.

"Well, Estelle said that it was the best method to apologize and I don't want you being all huffy whenever you see me. It's kind of painful having a short tempered genius like you on people's back." He joked while chuckling lightly.

Rita frowned, "I'm glad that you know I'm not that good to rile up."

"I figured." He grinned before lifting her up over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the others. Estelle must be worried sick about you."

"AT LEAST LET ME WALK YOU CREEP!"

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter. How do you like it? Please review!<p> 


End file.
